Fracta (LoDs)
The Fracta were smaller and less powerful versions of the Hōgyoku which were considered to be Prototypes of the mighty stone, the Fracta were designed apparently from a pair of Stones that had been blessed by Kidō capable of altering the very nature of the Soul King's Kingdom which the responsible Kidō may have been cast by the Soul King himself, they have apparently been placed into limit production and put into worthy hosts by former 5th Division Captain Sōsuke Aizen, the first two being the former Quincy and Vasto Lorde twins Shi Yomi and Neru Yomi. It is an important element in the Lords of Dread series, wielded by the mighty Pesadilla, Sōsuke Aizen's Royal Guard. Powers Shared Powers: *'Overwhelming Power' - A Fracta has power second only to the Hōgyoku although it does not require an individual with power double that of a Captain to bestow its power upon someone, it does grant more power to those with greater power themselves, a Fracta also evolves alongside its master and will one day gain strength equivalent to the Hōgyoku itself. *'Desire Materialization replication' - A Fracta can replicate all the Hōgyoku's powers except at a weaker level and quality, although its powers seem to evolve with its master similar to a "child growing into its own", the Fracta will try to fulfill the wishes of its master and essentially increase the likelihood of fulfilling these wishes the more powerful the master becomes and allows both to evolve. **'Hollowfication/Arrancarification replication' - A Fracta replicates the Hōgyoku's capacity to create Visoreds and Arrancar based on the powers it replicated from the original Hōgyoku, wished for during its original creation by Kisuke Urahara, as a replication it can allow its Master to create a Hollow-Human hybrid (Visored, Arrancar, e.t.c) but had to have a 12 hour recharge after each of the ability's usage and allowed its own Masters to have Hollow/Arrancar abilities. **'Permanent Fusion' - Unlike the Hōgyoku which can choose its master and is more intelligent than anyone gives it credit for, a Fracta is faithfully loyal to that it fuses with and cannot be removed from its host by any means necessary or be given to another, because of this it was considered more reliable than the Hōgyoku which despite being stronger and perfect seemed picky about who it empowered. Like the Hōgyoku, it gives its master a similar ability to High-Speed Regeneration, additionally causing the spirit of its master to evolve and change as they both evolve in power. List of Fracta: *'Fracta Vorago' - Literally meaning "Abyss Fracta", was one of the original Fracta and was hosted by Shinda Maryoku, Fracta Vorago can detect and manipulate everything in reality and actually works to generate a massive black hole that consumes energy and feeds on it. In the spiritual world it generates energy described scientifically as opposite a Big Bang which on a larger scale would lead to a Big Crush, causing all Galaxies and spacial bodies to collide, accurately Fracta Vorago causes the collapse of reality around it and it can only be matched by Fracta Mundus. *'Fracta Mundus' - Literally meaning "Universe Fracta", was one of the original Fracta and was hosted by former Vasto Lorde-class Hollow Torrente Blanco, opposite to Fracta Vorago it has the power to counter its effects and generate energy that nourishes creation rather than breaks it down thereby giving it the power to pierce the energy field around Shinda Maryoku's close proximity. Gallery garnetIndiaSphere65mm1.0.jpg|Fracta Vorago. 11397808-mysterious-energy-contained-within-crystal-sphere.jpg|Fracta Mundus. Trivia *'Fracta' is a Latin word, one of many, meaning "Shattering". Possibly in regard to "fracturing".